


Lonely Without You

by doubleknot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: He thinks it's stupid that he's feeling alone without Hyunjin in the dorm and that he's just being clingy but that doesn't stop him from walking into the room and pushing the door shut behind himorThe one where Changbin feels lonely without Hyunjin.





	Lonely Without You

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost I would like to say sorry for disappearing for like a month. I've been going through some issues and it's had me very down lately but hey, I'm back. I'm back because 1.) I missed writing and 2.) The only things keeping me happy nowadays is writing and Stray Kids which sounds...stupid but whatever. I decided to write this little piece just to get back into my flow of writing so hopefully you guys think it's decent.
> 
> (like always this is unedited so...uh...yeah)

   It's silent as Changbin pushes open the door of Hyunjin, Jisung, and Seungmin's shared room. The brunet pokes his head into the room, looking to see if anyone was in the room even though he already knew that the room was empty. The dorm was almost completely empty given the exception of him and Chan who was actually getting some sleep for once. The others had decided to tag along with Woojin and Seungmin to do some quick grocery shopping so that they could have something besides instant ramen for dinner that night. He hadn't want to go with them, not wanting to be out in the cruel heat, but now he slightly regretted not going with them because he felt a bit lonely.

  He thinks it's stupid that he's feeling alone without Hyunjin in the dorm and that he's just being clingy but that doesn't stop him from walking into the room and pushing the door shut behind him. The rapper stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, eyes raking over the beds. One is a hazardous mess with clothes piled up on the foot of the bed, sheets halfway off the mattresses, and papers scattered across it; it really contradicts the bed across from it, it's obviously Seungmin's bed because it looks neat and pristine with the bed made up and everything. He steps towards the third bed in the room, it's half-assed been made up and has way too many pillows on it, Hyunjin's bed. The corners of his mouth turn up as he sits down on the bed, the bed he falls asleep in almost every night in the younger's arms, and just takes in the silence of the room. 

  Being in the room and on Hyunjin's bed has helped curb Changbin's loneliness a bit but it still isn't enough for the young adult. He huffs, his bottom lip jutted out in a pout, as he looks around the room. His eyes land on a hoodie that's draped over the headboard of Hyunjin's bed. He had seen the hoodie plenty of times before whether it had been on Hyunjin or off Hyunjin; it was quite plain just a black hoodie with white drawstrings but it was still Hyunjin's. He shifts on the bed, maneuvering to sit on his knees as he grabs the hoodie. He feels ridiculous as he brings the item to his chest holding it like he holds Gyu at night and tilts his head down to press his nose into it. Even though Hyunjin never wears any type of perfume it smells like coconut which Changbin figures is the scent of his body wash and it's just so...Hyunjin.

  He doesn't know how long he sits there, resting back on his calves, with his nose nuzzled into the soft fabric of the hoodie as he holds it against his chest. It feels like hours have gone by whenever the bedroom door swings open making the rapper jump. He looks up to see Hyunjin standing there in the doorway, arms crossed over his tank top covered chest with a brow quirked in question. The sight of his boyfriend makes him get off the bed as quick as he can, forgetting about the hoodie he's holding. "Wanna tell me what you're doing with my hoodie," Hyunjin asks, a smirk threatening to pull at his full lips, as he steps into the room and closes the door behind him. 

  The question has the older holding onto the hoodie tighter. He's happy to see his boyfriend but he actually doesn't want to let go of the hoodie. It's smell is just too comforting and he's contemplating on borrowing it from the younger. "I don't know," He mumbles, refusing to look at him as he walks closer because it seems that Hyunjin already has a suspicion about why he has his hoodie. "Aw, did baby Binnie get lonely without me," Hyunjin coos as he reaches over and pinches on of Changbin's cheeks. He's quick to shoot down the idea and swats Hyunjin's hand away from his face, pouting as he does so.

  "So you weren't lonely without me," The younger questions and gets a quick shake of a head as an answer. Changbin glances at him to see the smirk that's formed and as attractive as it looks he knows he's about to get teased. "If you weren't lonely without me then you wouldn't mind if I do this then."

  Before the older of the two has a chance to question what he's doing Hyunjin pries the hoodie out of his grasps. Changbin immediately whines at the loss of the comforting item which causes Hyunjin to chuckle. "Hmm I guess I was right," He states as he closes the distances between him and his petite love. "Maybe you were or maybe you're just a brat who thinks he's right," Changbin bits out but Hyunjin knows there's no viciousness behind his words because Changbin has wrapped his arms around his torso by this point and laid his head against his chest. "Maybe so," He mutters as he looks down at him, dropping the hoodie and sliding his arms around him so he could hold him as close as possible. 

  The couple stays like that for a while, wrapped in each other's arms, basking in the presence of one another. It's Changbin who breaks the silence first, tilting his head up to look at Hyunjin, a slight pout on his face as he speaks. "I did actually kinda of miss you," He states and Hyunjin just chuckles, his eyes becoming small crescents as he does so. "I missed you too baby," He mumbles before he leans down and catches Changbin's lips with his own. Changbin practically melts into the kiss, gripping onto Hyunjin's tank top as he kisses him back. He could spend forever doing this, being with Hyunjin, and he can actually say he thinks Hyunjin would spend forever being with him too.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't do this ship justice but whatever.


End file.
